


「本马达」艾比斯之梦 1

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 银翼杀手AU，名字是借的





	「本马达」艾比斯之梦 1

1.

一周之后，我再次走进那个流动着水波光纹的圆形房间。

男人早早等在那里，高大魁梧的身体坐在沙发上的姿势让我不禁怀疑他是不是一直不曾离开过，自一个月前第一次朗读之后。

见我进来，他仍没什么表示，甚至不怎么看我。我向他弯了下腰，如前几次一样，他的视线不在我身上，却适时摆了摆手，示意随时可以开始了。

我走向他正对面靠墙的天鹅椅，拿起上面放着的黑色皮革日记本。

不是记忆芯片，不是机打字体，古老真实的动物表皮和细腻光滑的纸浆纹路，现在已经很少可以看到了。

我翻到上次停住的部分，沉口气，对着规整娟秀的手写体照念起来。

 

「醒来想起刚见到他的时候，也许就在暗暗希望有这样的一天。」意念稍稍闪神，上一次最后读到的部分不可抑制在脑海中浮现。我感到脸上发热，心里却猛然一冷，大概经过万分之一秒的停顿，我调整到平稳的音调和呼吸，继续读下去。

「我躺着，悄悄把脸埋进蓬软的枕头里，看他的侧脸，万一他睡醒睁开眼，也不会被他发现。人们说，经过基因改造的复制人像是定制化的完美人类，无论外形，体能，智力，均达到理想水准，但我觉得仍远不如他英俊和优秀。有一次我向他这么提起，他又露出那种让人很心慌的笑容，以及专注锐利有些暧昧不清的眼神。

“他们告诉我你会很忠诚，难道还被设定很‘恋主’么？”

他比我高出很多，垂眼从上看下来便好像把重量都放在了眼神上，有种惊心动魄的压迫感，轻轻勾起唇角要笑不笑说。我被他看得有片刻脑中一片空白，但是听到他的话，那一闪而过晕眩的光芒马上消失不见了。

“我知道自己的身份，你不用总提醒我。”我说完，意识到自己大概又说错话了，懊恼地转过身，“今天的数据监测应该结束了，我去看看然后向你汇报。”

刚迈开脚，随即被一股巨大的拉力拉住后退一步。

也离他更近了一步。

“你生气了？”他攥紧我的手腕低声问，然后轻笑道，“从来没见过你这么敏感的复制人，倒有几分像正常人类了。”

我挣脱他的手，没料到他也正要放开，有点用力了，很难看地晃了一下靠到身后的墙上。

他跟了过来，两手撑到我的身侧，宽阔厚实的身板像堵强挡到我面前。

“你这么想成为人类，首先要有人的感情。”

“我只是想知道我们和你们有什么不同。”他像要把我压到墙里去，低头离我很近地说。特权阶级与生俱来的压迫感堆在头顶，我仍抬起头纠正他说。

“好，好，你想知道其中的差别，就要足够了解我们。先来跟我学人类的礼仪和处事方式，从行为切入到情感。”

我歪头看着他，他握住我的手，“以前的人见面会握手，算是一种致意，也有部分人会采取更亲密一些的方式，比如互相磨蹭脸颊，甚至亲吻脸颊，像这样。”

刀锋般深邃锐利的脸庞向我靠过来，贴上我。温热，细腻，迥然不同于睡觉时贴上枕头，或是用手指抚摸自己。更柔滑的感觉从那片巨大的温流中浮现，是他的薄唇擦过。

“你学我做一遍。”

他的眼神在上方闪烁，毫不掩饰抑制不住的笑意。我知道他是在逗弄我，把我当成什么都不懂的小孩子，这让我有些生气，于是故意装作什么都不懂地踮脚贴上他的面颊，嘴唇在上面蹭了蹭，然后看着他。

“你学的非常快。”

在他的眼中，我看到自己的影子，金色短发和扬起的脸，抿唇掩饰克制的笑容。

我看着他，看着自己，又看着他。不知什么时候，那双深色双眸里的笑意不见了，凝成变幻莫测的光彩，接着闭上眼向我压过来。

第一次吻了我。

 

 

tbc


End file.
